


Mission: X

by DontMurderTheWords



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Biohazard/Resident Evil, Gen, Go ahead and read, I like Ada ok, No OCs, NoHate!JustLove, Not a Crossover, Post-RE6, Survival Horror, The Author Regrets Nothing, X means ten in Roman Numerals btw, and my summary is long and cliche, i have a thing against too few tags, i like tags, i should shut up, it's totally work-safe, no porn here guise, not an au, ok wtf was that, tags are nice, this is beta-read tho, though I might put some and kill them off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMurderTheWords/pseuds/DontMurderTheWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada Wong, with a massive bounty on her head, has disappeared off the grid, doing small jobs, disposing loose BOWs. She has resurfaced, however, upon The Organization's urging and gave her what she may call her greatest job, yet. Her mission now, is to retrieve a sample of a deadlier, and much more potent virus that will change the face of the BOW black market. Little does she know, that some familiar faces are about to make a comeback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: X

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this the first story I'll post here. Hopefully, it'll be nice enough for you guise.  
> I'm not sure if I should just leave this as a one-shot. Maybe if I get enough people, I might continue it. Even a series? :>  
> i have a thing about obsessive use of punctuation. also, possibly even repetitive use of certain words. and cliche situations. oh, god, i have issues. ; __ ;  
> btw '...' - these marks mean that whatever is said within are thoughts  
> and "..." - these quotation marks mean that it's dialogue  
> anyways, enjoy!

The whole place was a giant death trap. That, Ada Wong was sure of. She ran along the deserted streets, avoiding the BOWs in her way and destroying those she couldn't avoid. Up ahead, she saw the World Trade Center of Bahrain that was the objective of her assignment. She proceeded speedily enough, but cautiously, too.  


The Organization had sent her in to steal a sample of something called the Type B T-Abyss Virus from Tricell's Bahrain Branch. Apparently, after the events surrounding the massive cruise ships: the Queen Zenobia, the Queen Semiramis, and the Queen Dido, the T-Abyss had disappeared without a trace, even in the black market. The Organization had recently intercepted intel that confirmed the surviving sample of the T-Abyss was taken and further developed by Tricell's Pharmaceutical Division in their Bahrain Branch into the Type B T-Abyss.  


'You have to admire their bravery. Even after the collapse of the African Division, they still haven't given up... These people must have some deep pockets. I'll have to research that later on. For now, my objective is to stay alive until I get to the building.'  


Things were never easy for a spy. After Carla's death, Neo-Umbrella had not dissolved as was expected. Instead, someone unknown had stepped up and taken the reins of the terrorist organization. It was someone either too new or too experienced that even The Organization had virtually no data regarding this person. Ada hoped for the former but suspected the latter. For reasons unknown, they had taken an interest in the T-Abyss and orchestrated a bioterrorist attack on the island country of Bahrain, releasing the C-Virus.  


This created annoying problems for her. Not that she minded; The Organization had given her a wide schedule, ordering her to retrieve the Type B T-Abyss by any means necessary. And that was exactly what she planned on doing.  


She paused upon reaching the intersection of the Government Avenue and Palace Avenue. Around her, the nightmare of Raccoon, Tall Oaks, and China came alive again. Deserted streets, scattered cars, filth, blood, gore, and corpses abound. 'Yup. Your usual horrific nightmare. This is going to be a pain in the ass. Fortunately,’ she checked her watch, ‘I believe I have enough time.' Looking ahead, she could see the Sheraton Hotel or what was left of it after the attack, anyway. Behind that, the Bahrain World Trade Center(BWTC), the basements of which, if the intel was right, held the entrance to Tricell's underground labs.  


Before she could proceed, however, she heard an inhuman shriek at her twelve o'clock, somewhere around thirty-five feet from her position. Whatever made the shriek was beyond the reach of the lone, working streetlight. 'Hmmmm?' Ada slowly walked forward, closing the distance between the source of the hair-raising sound and herself. Before she could proceed any further, the monstrosity revealed itself to her.  


The thing vaguely resembled a human. It looked as if someone who had no idea what a proper human should look like went ahead and made a sculpture. The thing was around 6 feet tall. It had long and bony arms and legs. Its torso was covered with bulbous slimy pustules emitting the blue C-Virus gas. Its head was relatively small compared to its body. It didn't have much of a face, only more, smaller pustules. It had a wide, shrieking mouth. Ada knew that inside that mouth was a blue tongue capable of turning anyone unfortunate enough into another of these things.  


Sensing that the Lepotitsa was about to make its move, Ada rolled aside just as it lunged at her with a slimy hand. Whipping out her SMG, she unloaded a whole clip right onto the creature's head. Unfortunately, the creature was sturdier than it looked and it didn't even flinch. Sidestepping another attack, she ran to the other end of the intersection square. She switched to her Bear Commander Grenade Launcher and fired three rounds before the creature was upon her again. This time, it opted to infect her.  


The creature disappeared in its cloud of deadly, bright blue gas. This time Ada was momentarily dazed by the C-Virus cloud that was fast thickening around her. Seeing a hand materializing in the cloud, she quickly brought out her custom Grappling Gun and shot it towards the lone working streetlight, all the while holding her breath. Coughing, she landed rather untidily next to the streetlight. After regaining her senses, she concluded that this BOW was not going to let her go easily; after all, she was the only visible human prey around. Thus, she decided to face and finish this Lepotitsa once and for all.  


"I guess I got time to play. Wouldn't want you messing up my escape route, huh? Though, I doubt that I'll ever come this way again. But, you never know... All right, come and get me, if you can!" Ada further taunted the creature, prompting another attack from it. This time she was ready and shot a well-aimed SMG round right at its gaping, screaming mouth, before ducking the flailing arms of the creature.  


"Heh. Bullseye," she said, as she put more distance between the monster and herself. She quickly ducked behind a car as the thing shot her with a small cloud of the blue gas. Switching to her H&K PSG-1, she unloaded several rounds in quick succession, hitting the arms and the legs. She took out her SMG again and cartwheeled to another car as the Lepotitsa was close behind, trying to grab at her again; though, it failed quite spectacularly. Frustrated that it could not catch her, it puffed out much, much, more amounts of the C-Virus, covering a wider range and disappearing from view again.  


"Someone's not happy," Ada teased as she avoided the deadly blue gas.  


She was surprised that it had not resurfaced from the cloud again. She assumed that it must be healing and regenerating itself. This made her slightly annoyed. It meant that she had to waste more time to get rid of the creature. She was not, generally, impatient but if this proved to be a hindrance to her mission, she would have to take it out, full-force, Ada-style.  


Whilst thinking of the quickest way to dispatch the creature, avoiding the thinning C-Virus cloud, and reloading her weapons, she did not hear the lone zombie that was inside the van she was currently hiding behind. She only noticed it when it was already right on top of her. She was able to restrain it, however, and prevented it from turning her into another of its brethren. The scuffle, unluckily, had attracted the attention of the newly-regenerated Lepotitsa. Hearing its disgusting feet pattering towards her direction, she quickly shoved the zombie off her, fired a headshot and ran. Before she got any further, she heard a hissing sound from the direction of the zombie, meaning it had mutated into a Bloodshot.  


"Great, another pest. Just my luck. I'm starting to think I should've avoided that thing, after all. Hmmm... Oh, well. I'll have to dispose that bloody Bloodshot first." Had she been anymore distracted then, she would have run right to the Lepotitsa's open and waiting arms. As had been the case, she was not and she swiftly slid beneath it, releasing a dozen rounds of her SMG or so. Before she could completely escape, the Lepotitsa flailed her arms at her direction and managed to grab her Grappling Gun. "Shit," she muttered. She had no time to retrieve it, though. She was surrounded by fire and there was only one path of escape and that was between two, overturned trailer trucks. ‘I do not like this idea, nope, not at all,’ she thought, before diving right between the trucks.  


The Lepotitsa had realized that it was not her that it caught and tossed aside the Grappling Gun. It shrieked out in frustration, releasing small puffs of the C-Virus, quickly pattering towards the general direction of Ada's running feet before crashing to the truck's windshield. Ada found it quite comical. But not so much when it righted itself and continued chasing her again. She fired a few more dead-aim rounds at the creature behind her. She was seeing the proverbial light at the end of the makeshift tunnel when the bloody Bloodshot appeared out of nowhere and clawed at her, forcing her to avoid its stinking claws and topple backwards.  


As the bloody Bloodshot pounced at her, Ada was ready to fire at it. However, a shot rang somewhere above her eight o'clock and pierced the bloody Bloodshot's head through its body, completely killing it. Surprised, it was all she needed to turn the tables on her attackers: a momentary distraction. Quickly whipping out her Assault Shotgun, she loaded it with enough bullets to take down a Licker in one shot, and aimed at the Lepotitsa's unwary head. Just as the creature turned its attention to her again, she fired at its head in close range, causing it to stagger and kneel. She closed in and delivered her signature Coup de Grâce, permanently dispatching the creature. "Goodbye, it was fun," she muttered at the creature's corpse. "Good riddance, too. Hmph."  


Ada quickly ran back and retrieved her Grappling Gun, cleaning it of the Lepotitsa's slime. She looked up at the direction of the life-saving shot's origin. It seemed to come from one of the intact, upper windows of the ruined Sheraton Hotel. She was too far away to see anything, however.  


'That was definitely from a custom Sniper Rifle. I wonder who...' She was not accustomed to being saved like that. Usually, she was the one doing the saving. Back in China, she had saved Sherry from the chainsaw BOW; she had helped Leon get rid of Simmons. Even as far back as Raccoon City, she had been the helping hand in the shadows. She had always done everything by herself. 'Hmmm, I am going to find out who you are, savior. I don't like owing anything to anyone, much less to people I can't even see.'  


"I must be getting old. My reflexes aren't as fast as they once were. And to think I almost lost this. Huh. Where's Leon when you need him?" Ada holstered her Grappling Gun again and continued her mission, the BWTC looming in the distance.  


\---  


"Hmmm? She sure got out of that one fast. I better be careful. She might prove to be just as deadly as I am," Jessica Sherawat smiled to herself atop the ruins of Bahrain’s Sheraton Hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> so there you go :)  
> please, do tell me how it went for you. i need feedback. i crave feedback.  
> Anyways, this was beta-read by scrappedowl, she doesn't have much stories I think, none, at the moment. and she draws really nice too :)  
> Also by orangeskies she's on wattpad, but she'll be joining us once i receive an invite. Please, do read her stories over there. They're also quite nice.  
> Also beta by another friend Jhae, she doesn't have an account here. Though, she draws, I believe she's active in deviantart. Not sure.  
> Now it's starting to sound like a promotion now :)) but I just wanted to thank these people for their support :)  
> all the mistakes that remain are mine :D  
> and that's all.  
> R&R, flames will be used to make shawarma.  
> over and out :D  
> ~DontMurderTheWords


End file.
